This invention relates in general to a structure for protectively supporting an element that extends between first and second components that are movable relative to one another. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for protectively supporting an electrically conductive element that extends between a body of a vehicle and a door that is slidably mounted on the body of the vehicle.
Many structures are known in the art that include first and second components that are movable relative to one another. For example, most land vehicles include a body having one or more doors supported thereon for movement relative thereto between opened and closed positions. In particular, most vans and minivans are supported on the body for sliding movement relative thereto. Such doors and sliding doors are provided to facilitate ingress into (when the door is in the opened position) and egress out of (when the door is in the closed position) an interior of the vehicle.
Frequently, it is desirable to provide an element that extends between the relatively movable components of these vehicles and other structures. In the context of a vehicle, it is often desirable to provide an electrically conductive element that extends between the body of a vehicle and a door that is slidably mounted on the body of the vehicle. The electrically conductive element supplies electrical power from a source provided within the body of the vehicle to one or more electrical accessories (such as lights, door locks, etc.) provided within the sliding door.
To protect the electrically conductive element from damage, a protective support structure is also usually provided between the relatively movable components of these vehicles and other structures. In the context of a vehicle, a typical protective support structure includes a first end that is secured to the body of the vehicle, a second end that is secured to the sliding door, and a hollow shield that extends between the first and second ends. The electrically conductive element extends through the first end, the hollow shield, and the second end so as to be protectively covered thereby during use.
A variety of such protective support structures are known in the art and have functioned in a satisfactory manner. However, it has been found that in some instances, particularly when the amount of relative movement between the components of the structure is relatively large, the protective support structure can cause bending or twisting of the enclosed electrically conductive element. In other instances, the protective support structure can rub against the enclosed electrically conductive element. Both of these instances are undesirable because they can cause wear of the electrically conductive element. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for protectively supporting an element that extends between relatively movable components that avoids these problems.